hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'69 Dodge Charger
Description The '69 Dodge Charger is a Hot Wheels casting entirely based on the original car of the same name. The 1969 Dodge Charger was the only 2004 First Editions model that came with an opening hood. Versions The '69 Dodge Charger has come out in the following versions: See also *﻿'67 Dodge Charger *'69 Dodge Charger 500 *'71 Dodge Charger *'74 Dodge Charger Gallery Image:Charger69THRFhi.jpg|2006 Treasure Hunt Image:Charger07LPro.jpg 2005 - 69 dodge charger 104 muscle mania dark blue flames 1.jpg|'69 Dodge Charger - #104 - Muscle Mania - Silver flames - Very rare variation - Blister. 2005 - 69 dodge charger 104 muscle mania dark blue flames 2.jpg|'69 Dodge Charger - #104 - Muscle Mania - Silver flames - Very rare variation - Close Up. Aaaghdk (2).jpg '69 Dodge Charger yellow.JPG|'69 Dodge Charger, yellow 69 Dodge Charger_Vintage American_Muscle_Dark Gray.jpg|69 Dodge Charger_Vintage American_Muscle_Dark Gray 69 Dodge Charger - Flames 1 - 16 Cx.jpg|69 Dodge Charger - Flames 1 - 16 Cx 69 Dodge Charger - Flames 1 - 16 - 3.png|69 Dodge Charger - Flames 1 - 16 Official 69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 3 - 08 - 1-4.jpg|69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 3 - 08 - 1 69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 3 - 08 - 2-3.jpg|69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 3 - 08 - 2 69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 4 - 05 - 1-1.jpg|69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 4 - 05 - 1 69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 4 - 05 - 2-2.jpg|69 Dodge Charger - Muscle M 4 - 05 - 2 L1190352.JPG|''69' Dodge Charger by Baffalie'' L1190353.JPG|''69' Dodge Charger by Baffalie'' L1200670.JPG|69' Dodge Charger by Baffalie L1200671.JPG|69' Dodge Charger by Baffalie 1108237905.jpg|2019 Race Team 823.jpg|2009 - 1st colour 2260.JPG|2009 - 2nd colour 2191.JPG|2019 DWC49-02.JPG|2017 Vintage American Muscle DWC49-03.JPG|2017 Vintage American Muscle DWC49-04.JPG|2017 Vintage American Muscle DWC49-05.JPG|2017 Vintage American Muscle DWC49C.JPG|2017 Vintage American Muscle - sealed FKV83-02.JPG|2018 Stars & Stripes FKV83-03.JPG|2018 Stars & Stripes FKV83-04.JPG|2018 Stars & Stripes FKV83-05.JPG|2018 Stars & Stripes IMG 5987.jpg|2018 Stars & Stripes - Carded FYC73-01.JPG|2019 HW Race Team FYC73-02.JPG|2019 HW Race Team FYC73-03.JPG|2019 HW Race Team FYC73-04.JPG|2019 HW Race Team External Links *2004 First Editions: ’69 DODGE CHARGER *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 4: ’69 DODGE CHARGER *2006 Treasure Hunts: ’69 Dodge Charger *HW Flames: ’69 DODGE CHARGER Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Dave Weise Designs Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2004 First Editions Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Since '68 Series Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Dodge Vehicles Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Charger cars Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:American Cars Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:Muscle Cars Category:Hot Wheels Garage 30 Car Set Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:2010 Hot Wheels Garage Category:Auto Affinity Series Category:Muscle Mania Series Category:HW Road Trippin' Series Category:Faster Than Ever Category:Engine Revealers Series Category:Team: Muscle Mania Category:HW Main Street Series Category:HW Showroom Then and Now Series Category:HW Flames Series Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:1960s Category:Chrysler B-Body's Category:Coupes Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:1:64 Category:Multipack Exclusive